


boat cocaine party

by Ataliaf



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Kissing, M/M, Shotgunning, These two are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataliaf/pseuds/Ataliaf
Summary: No actual cocaine involved. Shanks and Mihawk share a bit of a moment on Shanks' boat.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	boat cocaine party

You and your husband sit on the deck of the Red Force, knees touching, with Yoru, two glasses, and a bottle athwart your legs. Your husband is leaning into your personal space, and also using his arm to roll a blunt. 

He hands you the lighter and holds up the blunt pleadingly. You light it. He leans further forward still, cheek landing on your collar and nose to your neck. His crew are partying without him, as he’s tucked into this corner with you. 

"Hey, wanna shotgun this?" he gestures, tone slightly wine-drunk. 

You blink, startled.

"I don't see why not." 

He straightens, wriggling slightly in place, and takes a long drag from the blunt, light from the sunset catching on red hair. You lean in halfway and set your open mouth near his. He lets out a tongue of smoke, vaporous and twining, and you inhale. The taste leaves much to be desired. 

You are very fond of him. You tell him so. His smile at this is painfully endearing. You pat his cheek with your hand and lightly grasp his shirt’s collar. He kisses you, damp, and your free hand clenches on your knee.

**Author's Note:**

> benn beckman catcalls at you. you put up your middle finger at him
> 
> if you comment i'll kiss you on the lips


End file.
